Perhaps Love
by hathr
Summary: Those two hate each other, but they can't look away from each other. [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

Perhaps Love

* * *

Rambut pirang, seragam urakan, dan wajah yang selalu dihiasi luka bekas memar.

Rambut hitam, seragam rapi, dan wajah yang tampan bagaikan pangeran.

Berbeda. Namun keduanya sama populer, memiliki pengagum sama banyak, dan prestasi sama baiknya di bidang masing-masing.

Julukan mereka Uzumaki Naruto si berandalan dari kelas 1-C, dan Uchiha Sasuke si pangeran dari kelas 1-A. Tidak hanya itu, seisi sekolah juga menyebut mereka rival abadi karena sebuah alasan.

Pertama kali bertemu, si pirang mengaku jika berada dekat Sasuke membuatnya tidak nyaman. Pucat, arogan, tanpa emosi, bersuhu dingin, bagaikan patung di tempat pemakaman. Tidak terima, Sasuke membalas jika Naruto hanyalah anjing kotor pencari sampah busuk di sekitar gang belakang sekolah.

Setelah itu keduanya terlibat perkelahian sengit sepulang sekolah.

Keadaan yang sama terus berlanjut dan terulang setiap harinya. Keduanya terus bersaing, seakan tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Saat jam makan siang Sasuke dengan sengaja memamerkan tumpukan kotak bekal dari para siswi di atas meja. Naruto yang melihat hanya tertawa sinis sambil mengatakan, "A _pa kau tahu kotak makan yang kudapat lebih banyak? Para gadis mengatakan kau tidak pernah memakan makanan yang mereka buat. Diet, huh?"_

Di hari valentine, si pirang bangga mengatakan jika dia mendapat 110 box coklat dari para siswi tepat di samping Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan. Namun saat jam pelajaran sekolah usai dia harus menahan malu karena kalah telak dari Sasuke yang mendapatkan 113 box coklat.

Sasuke meraih medali emas di bidang akademis. 2 pekan setelahnya Naruto meraih medali emas yang sama dalam perlombaan lari sprint.

Bahkan ketika si pirang berkencan dengan gadis kelas sebelah bernama Hinata, 2 jam setelah gosip beredar Sasuke juga berkencan dengan gadis kelas sebelah bernama Sakura. Meskipun keduanya terlihat jelas hanya berpura-pura untuk mendapatkan sebuah status dan pengakuan.

Tidak lama setelah itu sebuah rumor menyebar luas dengan cepat di antara murid.

 _"Tidak pernah ada memar di wajah Sasuke meskipun sering berkelahi, itu bukan karena dia hebat. Naruto menyukai wajah Sasuke, karena itu sebisa mungkin dia berusaha untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak di sana."_

Setelah itu keduanya terlibat perkelahian sengit sepulang sekolah. Lagi, tetapi kali ini wajah Sasuke dihiasi luka memar meskipun hanya di pipi kirinya saja.

Rumor selanjutnya berdatangan.

 _"Aku melihat Sasuke menangis di belakang sekolah sambil menyentuh pipinya, Naruto pasti memukulnya sangat kuat untuk pertama kali hingga dia merasa terluka."_

Setelah itu keduanya terlibat perkelahian sengit sepulang sekolah. Lagi, tetapi kali ini Naruto yang 'menangis' karena Sasuke dengan sengaja melempar pasir halus ke arah matanya.

Dan rumor lainnya.

 _"Tentang Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku dengar mereka akan pergi ke universitas yang sama, karena mereka tidak mau dipisahkan."_

Setelah itu keduanya terlihat bersama di atap sekolah pada jam istirahat. Tidak berkelahi, hanya saling menatap tajam.

"Aku akan pergi ke universitas 'Y' jangan mengikutiku."

"Aku akan pergi ke universitas 'X' di kota sebelah."

Keduanya bungkam, masih saling menatap, hingga bunyi bel memaksa mereka untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Rivalitas mereka terus berlanjut, meskipun hanya tinggal hitungan hari menuju kelulusan sekolah.

.

Setelah itu keduanya berpisah meskipun terlihat enggan.

.

Detik menjadi menit, menit menjadi jam, jam menjadi hari, dan hari menjadi tahun.

Sebuah email disebar secara luas yang berisikan ajakan reuni dari sebuah sekolah.

Sepasang netra biru membaca paragraf pertama lalu kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman lebar. Sedangkan di lain tempat, sepasang netra hitam membaca paragraf pertama lalu kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman tipis.

.

 _End_


End file.
